Gullwings part one
by Kingdom Lyoko of fedual heroes
Summary: Yuna, Tidus gets Married and Tidus's long lost brother shows up it has been 5 years since they have got married now Tray goes with EmiLY Nooj's has a serect will he tell the the others will it hurt one of them R and R
1. Time to leave

Chapter 1 Time to leave

"Yuna hurry we have to go." Said Tidus

"Okay on my way out" Said Yuna

"We have to go to the beach that is were Rikku and the gang is" Said Tidus

They walked and saw a flying bird

"Yuna watch out" Said Tray

"Oh huh" Said Yuna

The boy jumped into the air and hit the bird with the sword. Knock it to the floor.

"Nice one little brother" Said Tidus.

"Hey I know that you were trying to leave me" Said Tray

"No we just forgot you that is all" Said Yuna

"RRRight" Said Tray.

So they made it to the beach and Rikku was playing with Gippal and her child.

"Hey Gippal" Said Tray

"How is my little cousin been doing?" Said Gippal

"Pretty good" Said Tray

"Hey Tray" Said Rikku.

"What are you guys been up to?" Said Tray.

"Oh nothing but playing with Emily" Said Rikku

"Were is Auntie Paine?" Said Tray looking around.

"Why are you not asking about your Uncle Nooj?" Said Emily.

"Because he makes me so mad!" Said Tray.

That is my first Fanfic about Final fantasy sorry that was short though


	2. Luca

Chapter 2 Luca

After what happened on the island they boarded the ship and went to Luca.

Tray talk to me I know you do not like me but you must bond with me" Said Nooj.

"I do not have to do anything with you Uncle Nooj you are lucky that Auntie Paine told me I have to call you uncle" Said Tray angrily

"Paine I do not know what is wrong with Tray? He has not said a word to Nooj since you and him got married" Said Yuna.

"Welcome all travelers of Luca we are having a blitz ball tournament, if you would like to enter come to the theater," Said the announcer

Tray and Tidus looked in the direction of the theater and ran for it.

"Hey Nooj you can bond with Tray by blitz ball" Said Paine

"Well me and Tray played with each other everyday then when me and you got married he stared to act mean and stop talking to me" Said Nooj looking down.

"Well maybe Tray will talk to you now you never know until you give it a shot" Said Paine smiling.

The blitz teams were divided up into three.

Yuna, Tidus, and Tray were on teams. Gippal, Rikku, and Emily were on teams. Paine, Nooj, and some guy out of the blue popped up and played with them.

Tray's team had the ball first and scored first.

"Tidus go" Said Tray as they both jumped out of the ball of water and kicked the ball towards the goal.

"Hey Tray watch out" Said Nooj with a grin on his face.

"Huh?" Said Tray as he looked back.

Nooj hit him in his belly and knocked him out of the water

"Ah!" Yelled Tray

"Tray!" Yelled everyone

Then the guy that was on Paine and Nooj team jumped and hit tray a lot.

"Tray!" Yelled Tidus and Yuna.

"Guys help me" Said Tray in a very weak voice.

"There is nothing you can do about it Yuna and Tidus.

"Yuna you must try to get an Aeon and save Tray" Said Tidus.

"Okay I will try" Said Yuna

"Um I can't remember them" Said Yuna

"Fine I will do it myself in the meantime get Nooj" Said Tidus

"Okay" Said Everyone

When Tidus jumped up and hit that guy Tray flew back down. Tidus flew right after him and caught him. Lucky Tray did not hit his head on the stadium. But Tidus caught him.

"Why Nooj I thought you were going to bond with Tray" Said Paine crying.

"Heh used you Paine and got Tray at the right moment because Yuna did something to Tray one night to make him be a summoner" Said Nooj

"So what you hurt Tray you suck Nooj" Said Yuna in tears.

Pow pow pow, Yuna shoot him.

Please read and review

But hey if you read my story read my others the are the names and Summaries

Code Kingdom Lyoko the beginning  
Code Lyoko and Kingdom Hearts end up in Code Lyoko's world Kyler in Kingdom hearts and Code lyoko Kyler meets. Two of him looks like each other XANA and Ansem join forces to destroy the gang R and R chapter 2 is up!

3.

Inuyasha remix  
Inuyasha and Kagome have a son named Kyler and Naraku and his lackeys try to fight and kill the three of them. Kyler can have demon blood all inside him he can control it. But can inuyasha? Will he go crazy when Kyler gets kidnapped R and R

New Member of the code  
Ulrich and the gang has a new student in the class. They hang with him and he becomes a lyoko warrior! Kyler can deactivate the towers. He is Franz Hopper son brother of Aelita Kyler gets weird thoughts in his head about his sister and dad like flashbacks RR

Sora In The Real World  
Sora enters my world the real one. We go all around the world to find our parents and to find Sora's home. Will Kyler find his parents? Will Sora be back with his friends? Will he have new ones on the islands when he goes back? R and R

6.

Sora in the real world part 2 school days  
The gang that was in Sora in the real world they went to live on Destiny island and now they have weird things happen when Diz pops up. Kyler likes Kairi but Kyler goes with Namine, Kairi likes Kyler but he goes with Sora R and R

I know that this does not make any since but I just want people to read my stories.


	3. Tray's summoning

Chapter 3 Tray summoning

"This must end" Said Tray in his head.

Then the whole sky turned gray. Tray was about to summon an Aeon.

"What is happening Tray is just floating in the air" Said Tidus.

"Oh Tray is about to summon an Aeon!" Said Rikku and Yuna as they pointed towards Tray.

"Oh is Tray going to summon" Said Tidus.

"Tidus I am telling you Yuna did something to Tray when he was sleep" Said Nooj half dead.

"Die you you traitor" Said Yuna as she shot Nooj in the head.

"Yuna is that true?" Said Tidus.

"Half true…look Tray got an Aeon none like I have seen before" Said Yuna.

His Aeon had wings and it had fire in one hand and ice in the other.

"Use icafire" Said Tray with complete control.

"Wow Tray is really good" Said Tidus

Then Tray's whole body turned white and he flew back down to the water ball and took everyone out of it and the were on the Celsius lying inside the beds.

"What happened?" Said Tray

"Who knows" Said Emily

"Tidus, Yuna wake up" Said Tray as he tapped them.

"Hey we were in Luca right?" Said Emily

"Yeah I thought I was the only one that thought that" Said Tray.

"No I guess not" Said Yuna

"Tray I had a dream that we were playing blitz ball and Nooj got shot by me and Tray you summoned a Aeon" Said Yuna

"Me to" Said Tidus looking for Nooj

"He is no longer here" Said a voice

"Huh who are you little guy?" Tray

"I am the faith" Said the boy

"So how have you been?" Said Yuna

"Great" Said the boy

"Hey um where is Nooj?" Said Tidus

"Yuna killed him in Luca because he tired to kill Tray" Said the young boy.

"Oh that is why we had the dreams because they were real" Said Yuna

"Yeah and Tray had the power to get you guys back here" Said the young boy

"Oh well did time go back because there goes us downstairs" Said Tray as he looked down were Barkeep was.

"Yes now you must figure out what made Nooj go crazy" Said the young boy

"But how?" Said Yuna

"Well just don't be seen together, see them when they are by themselves." Said the young boy

"Well see you later" Said the young boy

"Are you ready" Said Emily

"Why do you say that?" Said Yuna

"Because here I come" Said Emily.

"Hide" Said Emily

"Okay" Said everyone

"Who are you?" Said the Emily from the past.

"I am you of course" Said Emily

"If you are me than what am I looking for?" Said Emily

"Your cell phone" Said Emily

"You really are me" Said Emily

"Okay that does not matter you need to stay around Nooj to make sure that he does talk to anyone but you" Said Emily.

"Okay fine, see you later me" Said Emily smiling

That is the ends of this chapter please review my story.


	4. All over again

Chapter 4 All over again

"Hey let's get out of her" Said Rikku

"How because we just left" Said Tray still looking down the stairs.

"Yeah…. Tray you can go stall Barkeep" Said Gippal

"How will I do that" Said Tray looking at Gippal

"Okay this is what we will do, we will I run downstairs and you guys have to tiptoe when I say hello Barkeep" Said Tray

"Alright" Said Yuna smiling.

"Heh you got better with your plans" Said Tidus.

"Thanks" Said Tray

Tray walked down the stairs and saw Barkeep

"Hey Barkeep how you been?" Said Tray

"I just saw you go out of the doors" Said Barkeep

"Oh well I had to come back" Said Tray

"Hello Barkeep" Said Tray

"You already said hey to me," Said Barkeep confused.

"Yeah I know just wanted to say hey again." Said Tray looking at the door.

"Tray we are in come on lets go" Said Tray

"Well time to go see you later!" Said Tray as he ran for the door.

"Bye bye" Said Barkeep

"Well nice one Tray" Said Emily

"Oh thanks" Said Tray blushing.

"Tray you like Emily just say it" Said Tidus in Tray's hear

"Do not!" Said Tray as blushed some more.

"Tray why are you blushing?" Said Emily

"Nothing I am not Blushing" Said Tray holding his cheeks

"Gullwings report to the bridge" Said Brother

"Wait if all of us are not at the bridge already then who were we missing?" Said Rikku

"Nooj" Said Emily and Tray

"Let's go to the top" Said Gippal

So they got into the thing do not know what it is called Then they went to the top

"Stop right there you fake my friends will never think that you are the real me" Said Nooj

"Watch them" Said Nooj

"Stop right there" Said Emily

"Huh" Said the Nooj's

"Nooj I am sorry that I did not speak with you" Said Tray

"Okay but kill the fake me" Said Nooj.

Then the fake Nooj pulled out his gun, Shot it and aimed it for Tray.

Will Tray die? Will he block it? Stay tuned for my next chapter, Chapter 5 the fight


	5. The fight

Chapter 5 the fight

Tray used his sword to block it and jumped and slashed Nooj.

"Nice try Nooj" Said Tray behind him.

"Tray how did you get up here?" Said Nooj

"Heh I am from the future duh!" Said Tray smiling at Nooj.

"Tray enough talk let's go" Said Nooj

"Tray get him!" Said Emily as she ran to the bridge.

"Guys Tray needs your help!" Said Emily

"Emily why is it two of you?" Said Tidus

"No time for talk more running!" Said Emily

They ran up to the deck and they saw Tray and Nooj fighting. Tray was really beating Nooj, he cried all the way through it.

"Hey Tray you need some help" Said the other Tray as he blocked the hits from Nooj.

"Hey why did Emily go get you guys?" Said Tray from the future.

"she told us everything about what happened" Said Tray from the past.

"Thanks Emily" Said Tray blushing.

"You are welcome" Said the Emilys.

"Huh" Said Nooj.

"Nooj they are on to us come back" Said a boy

"Come out" Said Tray

"Okay" Said Tray

"I am you but I am evil" Said Tray

Then they disappeared

"Ready to go back to the future?" Said Tray

"Then both Trays flew into the air and the ones from the future got all yellow and flew up with them. Then they were in Luca in a blitz ball game. Yuna pointed the gun towards Nooj and asked him where is the real Nooj he said that he is on the airship, after that Yuan shot him and he died then the were on there way to Killia Port

That is the end of this chapter please review I take good and bad. What will happen? Will tray ASK EMILY out? Will they finally get together stay tuned for my next chapter, Chapter 6 feelings


	6. Feelings

Chapter 6 Feelings

"We can not go back to Killkia port remember Dona is going to kill us because we killed her boyfriend?" Said Tray

"Hey I thought that he was a fiend" Said Emily

"That was Halloween of course that he looked like a fiend" Said Tidus laughing

"I only cut off his leg that is it!" Said Emily angrily.

"It's okay Emily we can um…." Said Tray thinking

Then it was quiet for a half hour.

"We can go to the dying forest" Said Tray looking at Tidus

"Me and Yuna had a really good moment in that forest" Said Tidus.

"Oh yeah what did happen that day?" Said Lulu

"Huh Lulu what are you doing on the airship?" Said Tray running up to hug her.

"Nice to see you Tray" Said Lulu laughing

"Um we we were um nothing" Said Yuna and Tidus.

"Uh huh" Said Lulu laughing.

"Can we go to the forest please?" Said Yuna

"Yeah we can" Said Yuna

So they went to the forest and Yuna and Tidus pushed Tray and Emily into the water. Tray and Emily talked and fireflies and pierflies were around them. Then their clothes changed into what Yuna and Tidus had on that day they were in the water.

"What what is happening" Said Emily looking around.

"Yeah what is with the lights and our clothes?" Said Emily

"Oh well" Said Emily

Then she started to cry.

"Emily what is wrong?" Said Tray as he got closer to Emily.

"I really like you Tray I do not think you like me though" Said Emily as she cried.

"Don't worry about that I love you" Said Tray.

Emily looked up at Tray then he kissed her and they fell into the water twisting going deeper and deeper into the water until they heard their names being called.

"Emily, Tray where are you?" Said Tidus and Yuna.

They got out of the water and called out to them and Tray and Emily were holding hands.

What will happen? Are they together? Will Tray tell Tidus what happened? Stay tuned for my next chapter. I am not telling what it is ha ha ha review and find out.


	7. Sphere waves

Chapter 7 Sphere waves

"Um why are you guys dressed like me and Tidus was?" Said Yuna, as she looked them up and down.

"Yeah what happened you two?" Said Tidus with a grin on his face.

"Nothing Tidus and if something did we would not tell you " Said Tray laughing.

"Emily why are you holding Tray's hand?" Said Gippal

"Um… we almost drowned inside the water" Said Emily and Tray as they let go of each others hand.

"Oh well buddy just called and said that it is a sphere somewhere in the woods and magically it appeared out of no where" Said Paine

"Okay let's go find it" Said Tray

So they walked and looked for it all day but it was not anywhere to be found.

"Hey let's go where the temple used to be before someone destroyed it" Said Tray looking at Tidus and Yuna.

"Hey we did not mean to" Said Tidus and Yuna.

"Sure you didn't" Said Emily and Tray laughing.

"Well let's go check anyway" Said Tray.

So they walked to the temple and they saw that it was still there. In shock they all walked in and it looked like it did before.

"Why is it still here?" Said Tray

"Who knows?" Said Emily

"Wait it was a table sitting in this room were is it" Said Yuna

"Yeah it was" Said Rikku

Then the table appeared

"Hey there is the sphere get it" Said Paine as she reached for the sphere.

"Great a monster" Said Rikku

"As usual" Said Tidus as he pulled out his sword.

"Yeah let's kill it" Said Emily and Tray as they pulled out swords and guns.

The fight was very long. Emily and Tray slashed him so many times. Then they used a combined attack. It made they guy on fire.

"Ah he won't die!" Said Tray.

Then Tray summoned an Aeon again. The same one as before.

"Use icafire" Said Tray.

It died and they got the sphere

That is the end of this chapter


	8. New advanture

Chapter 8 New adventure

"Hey Brother bring us up" Said Yuna

"Okay and thing for you Yuna" Said Brother as he brought down the airship.

"Brother, Buddy remember when I um destroyed the temple?" Said Yuna

"Yeah and?" Said Buddy looking at Yuna like she was crazy.

"We went inside to get this sphere" Said Rikku as she held out the sphere.

"Let watch it, lets watch it!" Yelled Brother as he hopped around.

"Okay fine lets watch it" Said Yuna as she pushed it to make it start.

"Devon how are we going to get out of here?" Said one boy

"Airrion we have been stuck in the farplane for 5 years give it up okay" Said Devon

"Well I hope Emily and Tray are okay" Said Devon

"Yeah" Said Airrion

"Hey lets jump at the same spot that Tray and Emily fell off of" Said Devon

"Yeah lets try" Said Airrion as they both jumped

"Tray who are they?" Said Tidus

"Devon" Said Tray as he stared at the sphere

"Airrion" Said Emily as she walked around.

"You guys know them?" Said Yuna

"Remember when me and Emily was drifting at sea? We kinda came from the farplane" Said Tray

"Wait you guys are dead" Said Tidus

"Did Yuna die when she went to the farplane and saved Spria? I don't think so" Said Tray

"Shut-up Tray" Said Tidus laughing

"Let's go back to Beside Island" Said Emily looking down

"Why?" Said Yuna

"Because Devon and Airrion are there" Said Emily

"Yeah that is were we found you and Tray drifting at sea" Said Yuna.

"Let's hurry we have to go get them" Tray as he ran to the town of the airship.

"Tray, Emily what are you doing?" Said Tidus when he finally caught up to them.

"Saving family" Said Emily and Tray as they jumped off the airship

"Tray! Emily!" Said Tidus and Yuna

Sorry that I have not updated in a while I hope you like this chapter. Please review people!


	9. family

Chapter 9 family

"Tray, Emily!" Yelled Tidus and Rikku as they jumped off the airship

"Emily you did not have to come with me" Said Tray

"I know but… they are my friends to" Said Emily with a grin on her face.

"Yeah that is true" Said Tray laughing

"Birds Tray watch out" Said Emily

"Huh ah!" Yelled Tray as he got bit by the huge bird.

"Tray!" Yelled Emily in tears as she watched his lifeless body fly down into the water

"TRAY NO!" Yelled Tidus angrily

Tidus pulled out his sword and slashed every last bird he saw. He jumped into them and slashed them down the middle of their bodies.

"TRAY NO!" Yelled Tidus more angry than he was before

"I can't stop this!" Said Tidus in tears

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"Yelled Tidus

Then pirflies appeared all around Tidus, Then he shot down into the water looking like a blue meteor.

"Huh Tidus!" Yelled Yuna

"TIDUS!" Yelled Emily

Then the whole water became a lake of pirflies.

"Tray" Said Emily

"Tidus" Said Yuna

Then Tidus popped out of the water with 3 people

"Tray, Devon, Airrion!" Said Emily still crying

"Hey!" Yelled Tidus

"Tidus help us we are still heading towards the water" Yelled Emily

Then Emily and Yuna came back up with pirflies around them.

Sorry that is the end of this chapter review please! sorry that itv was short


	10. New battle

Chapter 10 New battle

"Tray say something please you can't be gone you can't!" Said Emily crying

"Devon wake up Tray is not looking so good" Said Airrion

"I am glad you guys are okay" Said Yuna

"Tray please wake up don't do this to us please!" Yelled Tidus in tears

"Where am I?" Said Tray as he walked around in a dark black place

"Tidus, Emily, Rikku, Yuna, Paine!" Yelled Tray

"Guys where are you!?" Yelled Tray as he cried

"Tray what did me and your mom tell you about crying?" Said a man

"Huh?" Said Tray as he got up and wiped his eyes.

Then the whole ground turned into the airship's cabin where Yuna and the rest of the gang were, then he saw himself laying there on his bed.

"No I can't be….died" Said Tray as he dropped to the floor.

"Tray it's me your father" Said Ject.

"Dad?" Said Tray

"Tray how have you been?" Said Ject as he hugged Tray

"Fine until now" Said Tray

"Well I saw you and Emily when you jumped off the airship" Said Tray

"Yeah" Said Tray "I was just trying to save family"

"We now Tray" Said Ject

"Who is we?" Said Tray

"Me and Auron" Said Tray

"Auron!" Said Tray

"Hey" Said Auron

"Tray you must go back to your brother and the others" Said Ject

"Why?" Said Tray as he looked at Ject with a confused face.

"Tray think about what you were thinking when you hit the water" Said Auron

"I was thinking about Emily and how I was going to get out of there" Said Tray as he looked down.

"But Dad" Said Tray

"You have to go back" Said Ject

"Without you they would not even be living right now" Said Auron

"How I did not save them?" Said Tray

"In Luca remember?" Said Ject

"No not really" Said Tray

"Fine then let's refresh your memory" Said Ject as the floor became the Luca water ball.

"I remember now, I saved myself Nooj and the others" Said Tray

"He was trying to destroy the gullwings waiting at the right moment to strike" Said Ject

"Who was Nooj working for?" said Tray

"He was working for the devil's eight eyes" Said Ject

"The Devil's eight eyes?" Said Tray

"Yes when you were on top of the airship with the others that dark portal came up, that is where they are, to find them you must get the 10 spheres of hell and Heaven" Said Ject

"Where can I find them?" Said Tray

"All over the world all around Spria " Said Auron

"Then come back here to the farplane and you lay them up in a row, Yellow, orange, Green, Blue, Red, purple, black, white, pink, and the last one is all the colors mixed together" Said Ject

"Okay I got it" Said Tray

"But dad how will I get back to them?" Said Tray

"Just think about Emily and you will go back to your body" Said Ject

"See you later" Said Ject

"Bye" Said Tray crying again

"Tray is gone let's just give up" Said Buddy

"Buddy you are so mean dang!" Said Tray smiling

"Couldn't have me any other way huh Tray?" Said Buddy

"Tray what happened?" Said Emily

"Well I saw my dad and Auron and they told me about who or what we are up against" Said Tray

"What are we up against?" said Tidus

"The Devil's eight eyes" Said Tray

"We have to go around Spria and look for these spheres they are Yellow, orange, Green, Blue, Red, purple, black, white, pink, and the last one is all the colors mixed" Said Tray

"Oh what do we need them for?" Said Yuna

"To open up the gate way to the farplane then we have to line them up there" Said Tray

Well that is the end of this chapter please review me I take good and bad!


	11. This is our story and you are not apart

Chapter 11 this is our story and you are not apart of it

As Tray went up to the deck he just sat there looking at the stars, wondering if he had not saved the gang what might have happened. Then he thought about what his father said. He must keep going and make sure they find the 10 spheres of heaven and hell. Then he just sat there laughing about what had happened these past couple of weeks.

"Tray what are you doing up here by yourself?" Said Emily as she sat right next to Tray

"Huh oh nothing just thinking" Said Tray

"Oh" Said Emily

Then he got up and looked down at the airship and wondered again what his dad was doing again and just laughed again, then pirflies was around the his ear and neck and the chain and earring was on Tray

"Hey Tray when did Tidus's chain and earring?" Said Emily

"Huh when did I get this I do not even remember getting them" Said Tray looking at the chain

"Dad gave it to you Tray, you did not know that?" Said Tidus

"When you had a chat with him you had it on you just did not know it" Said Tidus

"Oh okay so dad gave me this" Said Tray

"Duh!" Said Tidus as he walked up to Tray

"Dad" Said both of them

Then everything disappeared then Tray and Tidus fell into the nothingness of the dark world and finally made it to the floor.

"Hey boys" Said Ject

"DAD!" Yelled the boys

"Hey don't forget about me" Said Auron

"Hey Auron" Said the boys

"Ject you could have introduce me," Said a woman

"Mom" Said Tray and Tidus

"Yeah it's me" Said mom

"We missed you so much" Said Tray

"I did to" Said mom

"Well how did we get down here?" Said Tidus

"When you guys held your chains you thought about us and you came down here" Said Ject

"Oh so we can do this anytime?" Said Tray

"Yes but if you stay to long you will die" Said mom

"Well let's get going Tray" Said Tidus

"Emily" Said Tray

"Yuna" Said Tidus

Then the next thing they knew they were on the top of the airship.

"Tidus wake up please!" Yelled Yuna

"Tray wake up" Said Emily

"What happened what did we miss?" Said Tray

"You just fell to the floor" Said Emily

"Oh wow" Said Tray

"Yeah" said Tidus

"Well time for bed Tray and Emily" Said Tidus as he got up off the floor.

"Yeah well goodnight Tidus, Yuna hope you sleep good to night" Said Tray with a grin on his face.

"Yeah we are right behind you" Said Yuna'

"We are?" Said Tidus

"Yes we are" Said Yuna

"Okay we are right behind you" Said Tidus

"Hey you wonder if Tray and Emily will be like us" Said Yuna

"You like our own story?" Said Tidus

"Hey this is our story and you are not apart of it" Said Tray as he smiled


End file.
